An imaging apparatus such as a digital video camera and a digital still camera with use of a solid-state imaging device such as a CCD and a CMOS has been known. Such an imaging apparatus has been requested to have a still smaller and thinner size and still less power consumption. Meanwhile, such an imaging apparatus has been requested to have an optical vibration isolation function that corrects blurring during photographing. Further, in recent years, an imaging apparatus in a category referred to as a wearable camera or an action cam has been prevalent. Such an imaging apparatus has been requested to have an ultra-wide angle, a smaller size, and less power consumption. Meanwhile, such an imaging apparatus has been requested to have an optical vibration isolation function with a large correction angle that is able to address severe blurring during photographing. As an imaging lens for such an imaging apparatus having the vibration isolation function, imaging lenses disclosed, for example, in PTL 1 and PTL 2 have been known.